Fire Burning
by stormyfeather0
Summary: Will Emberpaw be able to save her Clan from the darkness looming over the forest while keeping up a secret relationship? Or will she crack under pressure? Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Clans

* * *

 _Hi,_ Im Stormy, formerly Lia Cheshire. I hope you like this new story. This is just the characters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **IceClan**

 **Leader:** Briarstar- light brown tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:** Sparksong- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

 **Medicine Cat:** Hazelspark- fluffy-furred hazel she-cat ( _apprentice,_ Wolfpaw)

 **Warriors:**

Cinderfrost- grey speckled she-cat

Ivysplash- pure white she-cat with amber eyes ( _apprentice,_ Tigerpaw)

Smokefoot- smokey grey tom

Solarsky- black tom with rings of silver around his ears

Mintfeather- light silver she-cat

Lilystorm- brown tabby

Stormclaw- moody grey tom ( _apprentice,_ Lemonpaw)

Redfur- gossipy tabby she-cat

Swallowfern- black and white she-cat with amber eyes ( _apprentice,_ Emberpaw)

 **RainClan**

 **Leader:** Stormstar- light grey tom

 **Deputy:** Fireyclaw- fierce ginger tom

 **Medicine cat:** Silversplash- silver tabby

 **Warriors:**

Rainfall- cream-colored tabby tom (apprentice, Jaypaw)

Creamfur- cream and gold striped she cat

Lionstorm- golden tom

Mousepelt- lithe tabby tom

Stormy- former rogue

Mistleaf- purple-grey she cat

 **Elders:**

Morningfall- pretty dappled she cat

Pinapple- former kittypet with a split ear

 **LeafClan**

 **Leader:** Greystar

 **Deputy:** Mallowfoot

 **Medicine Cat:** Dappledusk (apprentice, Starpaw)

 **Warriors:**

Littlefoot

Leafclaw

Duskfeather

Gingersplash

Mintpelt

Fallsky

Cherrydawn

 **Queens:**

Daisyheart (kits- Breezekit and Spottedkit)

Lilyfur (expecting Leafclaw's kits)

* * *

You can add some cats, too! Just leave your cat, thier description, clan, and gender in the comments!

-Stormy


	2. Chapter 2

It's me again. (Duh.)

I do not own warriors

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Lemonpaw.

"Out to the lake," Emberpaw told her shiftily.

Lemonpaw gave her a look that said, I-know-you're-probably-lying-but-I'm-not-going-to-stop-you.

"See you," Emberpaw told her sister.

As Emberpaw padded toward the entrance, the Clan deputy, Sparksong, called her over. "While you're out, can you hunt a bit? The fresh-kil pile is getting low."

"Sure, Sparksong," Emberpaw replied as she walked through the bramble entrance.

Finally outside, she decided to go to the lake before she hunted. Emberpaw had a secret no other cat knew: she was teaching herself how to swim. She enjoyed it when the water lapped at her pelt, and when she paddled her paws through the water. It was like walking on air.

Emberpaw never told anyone because she knew her Clanmates would whisper behind her back and start idiotc rumors. Everyone except Tigerpaw, Lemonpaw, and her parents, Mintfeather and Solarsky.

Jaws parted to pick up the scent of other cats, just in case, she quickly made her way toward the lakeshore. Dipping her paws in the water, she shivered. The water was cold today.

The water lapped at her belly fur as she very carefully lowered herself into the water. Though the water was cold, she liked being in the water. Walking until she couldn't feel the ground anymore, she started swimming.

* * *

Jaws open to scent for prey, Lemonpaw stalked throught the forest.

"Tigerpaw, this is a hunting patrol, not a getting burrs in your pelt patrol," Stormclaw growled as Tigerpaw managed to get stuck in the seventh bramble bush of the day.

Silently chortling, Lemonpaw slipped through the bramble vines and pulled him out. "You look like a hedgehog," she stated.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. "I adore your wisdom, oh wise one."

Lemonpaw scowled at him. "At least I'm not the one who managed to get stuck in every thorn bush he saw!" she retorted.

"At least I caught a mouse!" he retorted hotly.

"That ran into your paws after _I_ drove it there."

Tigerpaw scowled and moved away from Lemonpaw. Smirking, Lemonpaw spotted a squirrel climbing a tree. Nimbley climbing up the oak, Lemonpaw made a swift, sucessful catch.

"I'd like to see _you_ climb that tree," she goaded Tigerpaw.

"Lemonpaw, there is no time for idiotic little contests," Stormclaw growled. "Keep moving."

Ducking her head, she saw Tigerpaw flash a triumphant glance at her. She scowled.

* * *

Emberpaw had no idea how much time had passed. She had just _melted_ into the water, and completley forgotten about Sparksong's request. Jumping out of the water, Emberpaw shook herself off and ran into the forest in search of prey.

* * *

"Great catch!" Emberpaw told Lemonpaw. "I'm impressed." Emberpaw saw Lemonpaw shoot Tigerpaw a smirk before dropping her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile.

"Emberpaw! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Spinning around, Emberpaw turned to face her mentor. "Why?" she asked.

"You're going to the Gathering tommorow. Rest up and eat," Swallowfern replied.

"Can we still go hunting?" Emberpaw questioned.

The black and white she-cat paused, considering. "You can come on the midday border patrol," she decided.

Emberpaw nodded, satisfied. She picked a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile and joined Lemonpaw and Tigerpaw by the apprentice's den.

Something told her tommorow would be an eventful day.

* * *

 **So, I hope that wasn't terrible. Review!**

 **~stormyfeather**


End file.
